1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-opening can, more particularly to a self-opening can with an enhanced sealing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional self-opening can is shown to include a container 1 which has a longitudinal wall 10 with an edge 101 confining an opening 11. A rim member 12 has an outer peripheral portion 121 which is sealingly joined to the edge 101, and an inner peripheral portion 122 which extends inwardly of the outer peripheral portion 121. A plastic cover member 2 includes a peripheral wall with a groove 21 which extends therein and in which the inner peripheral portion 122 is inserted securely, and a cover panel 22 which closes the opening 11. A separable weakened seam 221 is formed between the peripheral wall and the cover panel 22. An opening tab 222 is connected to the cover panel 22 adjacent to the seam 221 such that the cover panel 22 can be broken from the seam 221 by pulling the opening tab 222. However, when the formation of the groove 21 and the inner peripheral portion 122 is not precise, the sealing effect between the rim member 12 and the cover member 2 will be adversely affected.
The object of the present invention is to provide a self-opening can which has an enhanced sealing effect.
According to this invention, the self-opening can includes a container which has a receiving space and a longitudinal wall surrounding the receiving space. The longitudinal wall has an edge which extends around one end of the receiving space. A rim member has an outer peripheral portion which is sealingly joined to the edge, and an inner peripheral portion which extends inwardly of the outer peripheral portion and which confines an opening for access to the receiving space. The inner peripheral portion has a groove which extends around the opening. A filler of non-metallic plastic material fills the groove and is exposed from the groove. A cover panel closes the opening and extends to the inner peripheral portion of the rim member. The cover panel has a layer of non-metallic plastic material which is connected sealingly to the filler.